


fairytale

by kkulmong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summoning, light fairy! felix, my attempt at cottagecore, nature fairy! seungmin, water fairy! jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulmong/pseuds/kkulmong
Summary: Seungmin’s biggest mistake might have to do with thinking that summoning an older fairy would make his life easier.He was wrong, maybe accidentally summoning the school’s bad boy was much better.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is inspired by a book that i read recently, called cemetery boys!! while the book revolves around a cemetery and it has a very dark mood, i made this fanfic cottage core and made the characters fairies LOL. hope you like it!!

Seungmin sucks at being a fairy. 

He knows that fairies are supposed to be good at magic, execute their elemental abilities like it’s childsplay, but his abilities as a nature fae seems to be limited to bringing growing plants and talking to them in hopes they grow with a little happiness. It’s unfair that he’s weak, because he practices harder than any other fairy does. 

Fairies are also supposed to be nice; Seungmin isn’t. His brother tells him he’s too frank, the trolls he sometimes passes by hates him despite like every other fairy. Even humans who attend the same school call him the devil incarnate, quite the opposite of what he’s supposed to be. 

And because he’s the worst fairy, he always gets the miscellaneous errands; the useless ones. 

  
  


His list usually looks like this:

  1. Grow more corn and peppermint 
  2. Make a burrow for Yuna’s new bunny 
  3. Brew a medicinal herb for Ms Yang’s headache



  
  


That’s it. While the other fairies usually get up to ten errands. So, he goes to the small plantation with some corn and mint seedlings and puts a spell for quick growth, then he arrives at Yuna’s cottage, shifting the soil to make a comfortable hole for the bunny. The ice fairy comes out to thank him with the small bunny cradled in her arms, and Seungmin finds it endearing that Yuna picked a bunny that looked identical to her. 

Seungmin settles down in his kitchen back in his cottage, and brings some potted plants to the table. If there’s anything he takes pride in, it would be brewing potions and medicine using his plants. There’s minimal to no magic involved in this, but he’s always so interested to experiment with plants. 

He plucks some feverfew daisies and ginger, blending them together with some other mint leaves till a familiar lime liquid forms. He pours it into a tumblr and packs it together with a get well soon note, then he heads to the Yang bungalow. 

“Yang Jeongin!” Seungmin watches the boy jolt up in shock, dewdrops that had been floating so stilly dropping back into the pond. Jeongin turns to him with a menacing glare, “stop doing that.” 

“Never.” Seungmin chuckles. He hands the tote bag to him. “For your mom’s headache.” 

“Thanks, hyung.” Jeongin says with such an amiable grin that Seungmin can’t help but pinch both his cheeks, and Jeongin punches his chest in return. 

Jeongin is Seungmin’s closest friend, one of the only few fairies that ignores Seungmin’s impotence. It is the nature of the fairies to be kind to everyone, but they don’t ignore that Seungmin lacks skills. Other fairies keep offering him help even in the most mundane tasks, like walking a dog. Whereas Jeongin treats him like he would treat any other fairy. 

Jeongin had also introduced him to Felix, the light fairy. It’s natural for everyone to be close to one another, especially when the fairy side of the forest isn’t huge. But light fairy’s tend to be so high up in social status that Seungmin is scared to even talk to them. Thank goodness for Jeongin, who had forced him to bond with Felix. The light fae was the sweetest fairy he ever knew. 

  
  
  
  


And that night, they had a sleepover at Felix’s cottage. 

It was an impromptu plan, Felix claims that they have been too distant from each other recently, Seungmin would beg to differ. 

“I’m so sick and tired of being looked down by everyone,” Seungmin whines, pulling Felix’s blanket over his head. 

Jeongin and Felix had been talking about their day, the water fairy had been trying his best to regulate the clouds water potential while the light fairy was helping the trolls who had lost their way in the bridges. As much as Seungmin was happy to hear their stories, jealousy got the best of him as the emotions overwhelmed him. He wishes that he gets tasks like his friends do. 

“Seungmin, your errands are helpful too. My mum would’ve never stopped crying if you didn’t make her the tea.” Jeongin tries to pull the comforter away. 

Felix agrees almost immediately. “I have never met someone who makes herbs like you do.”

Seungmin doesn’t feel better, but he doesn’t want to burden his friends with his negative emotions any longer, so he just puts on the most convincing smile ever. “you’re right.” 

“Anyways, do you know Beomgyu?” Felix changes the topic. Jeongin tilts his head, “the light fae?” 

Seungmin knows Beomgyu. They don’t talk much, but the boy helped his family fix their cottage light beams a couple of times when it became worn. 

“Beomgyu summoned his dead boyfriend yesterday. I keep thinking he’s talking to himself, and it’s honestly creeping me out.” Felix said, shaking his head to get rid of the memory of Beomgyu feeding the ghost, Soobin, and the bread just kept floating till it disappeared. 

“How did he even do that?” Jeongin marvelled. 

“He made a deal with a witch, the witch teached him how to do it. I wonder what he gave them, must have been something important.” Felix informed. 

Seungmin thinks, maybe if he could summon the dead too, maybe a nature fairy who can teach him how to do nature spells. Wait, that’s actually a  _ very _ good idea. 

“No Seungmin. That’s a very bad idea.” Jeongin spoke. 

Seungmin blinked, realising only a second later that he said his thoughts. 

“Wait, I mean, no—what I mean is..” he stammered, cursing him and his habit of wondering out loud. 

“Think about it.” Seungmin clears his throat. “I will become a better fairy and more appreciated here. No one else needs to know about it.” 

“What if the fairy you summoned doesn’t like it.”Felix inquires. “Beomgyu‘s boyfriend is more than happy to be stuck to his boyfriend's hip. But you can’t say the same for the fairy.” 

“Easy. I adjourn the summoning. No one gets hurt.” 

“Seungmin.. No..” Jeongin countered. He prays to all the gods that Seungmin gets his brain out of the gutter. 

“He has a point.” Felix says. 

Seungmin snorts, “See, Felix understands.” 

“Felix… No…” Jeongin cried. Why doesn’t his hyungs understand this isn’t a good idea. “So many things can go wrong.” 

“What can go wrong?” Felix asks. 

Jeongin thinks. Maybe there isn’t anything that could go wrong. But he knows it’s still a bad idea. 

“What you summoned someone else by accident. What if you summoned a gremlin??” Jeongin knows what he’s saying doesn’t make sense. 

“Gremlin?” Seungmin scoffs. “That’s literally the last of our worries. The biggest concern would be whether the fairy would help me or not.” 

Seungmin hoped the fairy would help. He got out of bed and bared his wings. “I’m going to the witches territory. Follow me if you’d like.” 

“Now?! Seungmin, there’s school tomorrow.” Felix shrieked. Right, tomorrow’s Monday. Seungmin hates Mondays, he doesn’t understand why the elders want them to go school when the knowledge learnt there can’t be applied in the forest. At least Seungmin is considered smart in human standards, one of the smartest even. 

“And you’re still in your pajamas!” Jeongin exclaims. Seungmin looked down at his sleepwear, and touched his neck sheepishly. But Seungmin has never been so desperate for something before, and he needs to go tonight. 

“I don’t care,” he deluded, while grabbing his cardigan and pleated pants to change into, he must look presentable for the witch and the dead fairy after all. 

He slips on his brown boots, contrasting with Jeongin’s white ones and Felix’s yellow heels. 

“Bye!” Seungmin flees. He doesn't really know what he’s doing, or why he must do it now. But there’s something in him that tells him it’s not just about being a more powerful fairy, that there’s something a lot deeper than that. 

  
  
  
  


Seungmin lands on the barren lands, about a kilometer away from the witches coven. The floor is muddy, and he thanks the goodnesses that he wore boots instead of his sandals that always leave him feeling so bare. 

A figure bumped into him from behind, and then another made him fall face flat onto the ground. So much for appreciating that his feet aren't dirty. 

“Ouch!” He pushes himself up from where he fell, staring down at the two boys. “Seriously?” Seungmin questioned. 

“We couldn’t leave you to do such a thing alone!” Jeongin defended himself, brushing dirt off his knees. “And you’re the one who stopped flying so suddenly. This place isn’t even near the witches territory.”

Seungmin scoffs, only then realising that Felix has yet to say anything. “Felix? You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Felix fiddles with his shirt. “I just didn’t tell my parents I was going out this late.” 

Seungmin swears,  _ this sweet Angel.  _ “You shouldn’t have come then, but it’s okay, we’ll be back before dawn.” Seungmin cradles his cheeks in his hands and pats his face gingerly. 

The three fairies flew across the land, to the coven by the cliff.  _ It’s spooky in here _ , Seungmin thinks. If he wasn’t so distracted by the plan, he too would be scared like Felix. 

“We’re here.” 

Stopping right in front of one of the witches' houses. More specifically, Ryujin’s hut. She’s the only witch that is around Seungmin’s age, and while they don’t particularly get along, she’s the only witch Seungmin is confident in bribing. 

“I’ll set you up with Lia if you help me to summon someone,” Seungmin asserts. He watches Ryujin’s face contours from one of defiance to uncertainty, then finally defeat. “...Am i that obvious?” The witch questioned. 

It was  _ that  _ obvious. 

Seungmin shrugs, “I’m just observant.” 

Seungmin steps into the house, Jeongin and Felix following closely behind him (they have been awfully quiet, he notes), and it’s just as black as he imagined it to be. There's a hat collection right by the doorstep, resembling many traffic cones. Then he sees two cats, Byullie and Dallie, and Seungmin thinks it’s the most fitting name ever as the cats remind him of the moon and stars, while Ryujin reminds him of the Night Sky. 

Ryujin tells him a step by step guide to summoning someone: Drink the potion, then imagine the person whom you want to summon is there with you.  _ Easy _ , Seungmin thinks. It’s just the potion that does all the work anyways. 

Seungmin gulps the potion from the small starry cup that Ryujin gave him, wincing at its very bitter taste. He looks up at Ryujin who snorts at his disgust, then turns to Jeongin and Felix. The latter looks way too excited for a summoning, while Jeongin just nods at him to move on. Then, Seungmin prays. He prays  _ hard.  _ The boy doesn’t really know who he’s supposed to be praying to, but as strained as he is, he just really really hopes the deceased fairy appears in front of him. 

Seungmin remembers the last time he prayed. Hell Week, on the day of his math finals. Ironically enough, it wasn’t the paper he was despondent to, he was good at math. The notorious students, however, had brought grapes to the school library and started throwing them at everyone’s head while everyone was trying to study, as though they were playing a game of basketball. Seungmin remembers praying for them to get a special place in hell, those kids were annoying. He shakes his head, trying to focus on the Fairy instead of those stupid humans. 

“Seungmin! You did it!” Ryujin cheered. “Even I can’t summon a being so fast.” 

Seungmin opened one eye, only to see a human boy wearing his school uniform. He relaxes the other eye, and frowns. 

“Seungmin did it?!?! That’s so cool! It’s a shame I can’t see the ghost, but now that… uh, Seungmin?” Felix rambles, but the nature fairy doesn’t hear it. 

He only sees the boy moving from where he’s laid. “Where am I?” The boy mumbles, rubbing his eyes. His eyes landed on Seungmin, then Jeongin, then the rest. “What the fuck.” 

“Yeah. What the Fuck.” Seungmin repeats. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” 

Everyone in the room flinches at his words, except for the boy whom he accidentally summoned. His face only turns to one of confusion and anger. 

“Excuse me. I don’t know what I did, or why I’m here. Stop screaming.” The boy says, getting up at eye level with a Seungmin, and he’s  _ tall _ . 

Seungmin sees the gold tag pinned onto his uniform, the engraved hangul reads  _ Hwang Hyunjin _ . His jaw drops slightly, snapping back to look at the boy. “Oh.” 

Hwang Hyunjin. He knows Hwang Hyunjin, or rather knew of him. They attended the same school, but Seungmin had never approached him. Hyunjin had a bad reputation. He was loud, skipped school, never cared about grades and always shows up with new bruises on his face and knuckles. 

Seungmin tries to ignore the significantly bigger scratch on Hyunjin’s forehead, but there’s blood trickling down the sides and he just can’t ignore it. “What  _ happened  _ to you?” 

Hyunjin touches the side of his face, already feeling the tickling sensation. He looks down at the blood on the top of his fingers, and he jumps back in shock, “Ah! What happens to me?!” 

Seungmin runs his hands down his hair, sighing at the boy. 

“You summoned someone else didn't you?” Jeongin asks, face etched with sympathy. 

“Wait, what.” Hyunjin held his hand up in front of him. “What do you mean by ‘you summoned me’?” 

Seungmin paused. Ryujin too, the only other being in the room who can see Hyunjin, sighed, burying her head in her palms, “you tell him.” 

“Okay,” Seungmin says, taking a deep breath. 

“Hyunjin, you’re dead.” 

How fast Hyunjin’s face fell would’ve been comical if it were another situation. He gasps in disbelief, tumbling back down onto the floor. “No...this can’t be.” 

Seungmin almost feels bad for him, but… “I’m really sorry for doing this, but I’ll need to dismiss you.” 

“No! You can’t. I need to see my friends.” Hyunjin snarled, he clenched his fist, and Seungmin can see the way his knuckles are turning white. 

“Listen. Summoning you was a mistake and you need to go back.” 

“Go back where.” Hyunjin glares. 

“I don’t know, maybe heaven or something?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“I hate you too.” 

Ryujin, who had been nothing but quiet during their whole exchange finally spoke. “You should take responsibility, Seungmin. You’re the one who summoned him.”

Felix and Jeongin were nothing but confused, but nodded at Ryujin’s words, and Hyunjin finally calmed down at his friends' support, “at least let me stay until I know my friends are okay.” 

Seungmin tenses, he doesn’t know what to do. 

“Okay,” he whispers. “Only until you know if your friends are okay.” 

Seungmin really thinks he fucked up this time, didn’t he. It’s okay, he tries to think. Hyunjin will only be by his side for only a couple days, and Seungmin can tolerate that. 

“Let’s go then. The faster we see my friends the better.” 

_ Maybe not.  _

“Are you crazy?! There’s school tomorrow!” Seungmin scowls. 

“That’s what we told you just now, and you didn’t listen.” 

“Shut up, Jeongin.” 

Jeongin pursed his lips, and Seungmin turned to look at Hyunjin again. Hyunjin looks dejected, the human must really care about his friends.

Seungmin shrugs, “we will do it tomorrow, promise.” 

Hyunjin looks up, taking a small step towards the fairy, holding his right pinky up. 

“Pinky promise?” 

Oh my god, this human must be fucking with him. Seungmin feels like he’s dealing with a seven year old. 

But said human looks like he’s anticipating Seungmin’s pinky, and Seungmin can’t deny when Hyunjin just looks slightly endearing. 

So he hooks his pinky with Hyunjin’s own. 

“Promise, you literal kid.” Seungmin sighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this 🥰 i only started writing recently so my writing style might not be good, but i’ll try to be better and write more so my fanfics will be more enjoyable. please leave some kudos and comments if you liked it ❤️


End file.
